Self-service devices such as Automatic Teller Machines (“ATMs”), cash recyclers, and self-service kiosks are often operated in an exposed environment.
A self-service device operating in an exposed environment may be subject to extreme environmental conditions such as earthquakes, flooding, strong winds, tsunamis etc. These conditions may cause a failure in a portion of the self-service device and render the device unusable. Repairs to a self-service device in a geographic area subjected to extreme environmental conditions may take a great deal of time. When the device is unusable, customers in the affected areas may have little or no access to necessary funds or services.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide apparatus and methods that allow a user to easily operate a self-service device despite the presence of damage caused by severe environmental conditions.
Another drawback associated with the aforementioned circumstances is the loss of connectivity between the self-service device and a central server which provides verification of the status of user accounts.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide apparatus and methods that allow a user at least some access to his or her accounts despite the loss of connectivity to the central server.